


苦酒与甜茶（下）

by CHONGFENG



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHONGFENG/pseuds/CHONGFENG





	苦酒与甜茶（下）

“一博，王一博，醒醒。”

王一博 迷迷糊糊被叫醒，好半天才反应过来，自己竟然上着课睡着了。

“放学了，还睡呢，昨晚干什么去了？”汪卓成拍拍他的肩膀调笑道。  
  
王一博像脱力般地靠向椅背，手臂搭在额头上遮着光，想思考着什么，脑袋里却一片空白怎么也运转不起来，只好摇了摇头。  
  
汪卓成觉得他不大对劲，“你不是生病了吧？”  
  
王一博又摇了摇头，他也不知道自己今天怎么了，早上量了体温又是正常的，但就是整个人昏昏沉沉，提不起劲儿，像中邪了一样。  
  
“你先走吧。我坐会儿就好。”  
  
汪卓成见人掉了魂一样，也只当他大概没睡好，“我妈还在门口等我，那我先走啦？你坐会儿，要还不舒服给你家里人打电话，让他们来接你。”  
  
王一博强打起精神让汪卓成放心走了，看着人走出教室，身子又垮了下去。他莫名觉得浑身燥热，趴在冰凉的桌面上才觉得稍好了一些。  
  
不是真发烧了吧？王一博 心想着，一会儿去甜品店的路上顺带去下药店。  
  
看着时间差不多了，王一博挣扎着起来去洗手间洗了把脸，外套的格子衬衫长长的袖子三番两次掉下来，惹得他整个人都烦躁了起来，和自己置气似的干脆放任不管了，好好的洗把脸，阵仗大的湿了刘海和袖子。  


脸色苍白的人走进店门的时候，把甜品店收银的小妹都吓了一跳，“一博啊，你是不是不舒服啊？”

老板娘的儿子长得好看，脾气好又有礼貌，还经常会来店里帮忙，不知道多少小姑娘是冲着他来的甜品店。就连收银小妹，也总是爱和这个弟弟搭几句话，今天正好家里有事请假，让一博来替自己，但没想到人会是这样的状态。  
  
“没事儿，我路上跑的急了点。”王一博也想干脆回家躺着算了，但除了他也没人能替班，只好硬着头皮扛下来。

收银小妹走了，幸好还没有到甜品店的营业高峰，店里只有一两个从下午坐到现在打发时间的人。  
  
王一博给人续了咖啡，便忍不住在收银台后坐了下来。明明已经吃了退烧药，头脑发热昏沉的无力感丝毫没有减轻，甚至还有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
  
不知怎么的，今天的他对外界所有气息都敏感了起来，忽然靠近收银台结账的男人身上浓郁的咖啡味，差点刺激的他从椅子上一头栽下去。  
  
不过是将纸币放进收银台的动作，他的手心都出了一层细汗，指尖全是滑腻腻的触感。  
  
“这边也结账。”另一桌的人朝收银台里的王一博招了招手。  
  
却半天不见动静。  
  
不知从哪儿散出果香，一开始只是切碎的草莓味，慢慢的，混进了水蜜桃的甜香，就这样酸酸甜甜的一点点散逸开来。在甜品店，这样的味道再正常不过，奇怪的是，这清甜的味道却越来越热，像后厨有人煮了一壶果茶，随着加热搅拌，水果的甜腻味道渐渐混杂在一起，掩盖掉那最后一丝微弱的酸味。  
  
“结账！”那人不知是不满王一博的不予理睬，还是这股奇怪的香味惹的人燥热，猛的大声起来。  
  
趴着人被吓了一跳，随着他抬头的，是像被猛烈摇晃后炸开的可乐般疯狂散逸的香甜。果茶倒了，甜品店那本就不大的空间像瞬间升温了两个度，又湿又闷让人不自在起来。  


忽的，甜品店的门被一阵大力推开，挂在门后的风铃叮叮当当响得乱糟糟的。  
  
进来的人是个极其蛮横的Alpha ，红着眼睛像闻到血腥味的鬣狗，呲着后牙盯着那香味的源头。  
  
王一博几乎已经失去了意识，耳边是不断吵闹的风铃，脑海里却全是肖战的样子。肖战露在衣领外的细白脖颈，肖战骨节分明的手指，肖战不断开合的薄唇，还有那会让人心安的墨色瞳仁。  
  
脑海越翻腾，越模糊，慢慢的连肖战的样子也看不清了。

他只觉得燥热。  
  
指尖刚搭上衬衫扣子，王一博就感觉自己被一股蛮横的极其揪着手臂强行拖出了收银台，猛的被摔在沙发上的眩晕感反而让他清醒了几分。  
  
眼前陌生的男人呼吸粗重，猛的朝他扑过来。王一博用尽浑身的力气一闪，发软的身子不受控制地从沙发上滚了下去，撞翻了一旁的独角小圆桌，桌上的杯碟噼里啪啦碎了一地。  
  
男人似乎没想到他还会躲，但Omega对Alpha 天生的吸引力让他完全失去了思考能力，像原始求偶的动物，疯狂的释放着自己的信息素。  
  
陌生又浓烈的信息素像一把无名的火，猛的点燃了王一博所有的香甜，烧的他四肢发软，心里却害怕地想逃。  
  
现在的王一博就像一只浑身是伤被扔进深海的幼崽，鲜血染红了周身的海水，附近海域的巨鲨寻着血腥味快速地围了过来。  
  
眼看着冲进来的Alpha 越来越多，王一博的手背忽的碰到了自己的背包。  
  
里面有抑制剂！  
  
这个想法让他整个人都清醒了不少，干脆将包直接倒了过来，里面的东西散了一地，王一博一眼就看了那天肖战亲手放进去的针剂。  
  
还未撕开包装袋，手中的抑制剂便被人一把夺过，王一博就这样看着装着药水的安瓶碎裂在男人的脚下。

若不是这该死的发情，王一博一定把人按在地上揍，就算是Alpha也照揍不误 。

心底的燥热又一阵席卷而来，王一博几乎本能地抓住了地上的碎瓷片，尖锐的破口刺进皮肉的瞬间，疼痛盖过了欲望。  
  
却也是血顺着碎瓷片滑落的瞬间，屋子里的Alpha 目光陡然变了，血液里更浓郁的信息素味道让所有人眼里都泛出几近癫狂的赤红。  
  
有几个按耐不住的人像扑食的鬣狗般朝王一博扑过去，却被王一博手中的碎瓷片猛的划伤了脸颊。  
  
“鬣狗”底下胀痛的欲望并没有被那一点血吓退，反而更猛烈地扑过去，王一博几乎是滚着一地的碎瓷片躲开的。浑身发软的他在混杂的Alpha 信息素里透不过气，害怕随时都会因为窒息失去意识，让身体本能地将手中的瓷片握地更紧，靠着疼痛短暂拉回意识。  
  
  
  
肖战不知为何，心底一路都在不安着。体内的抑制剂似乎在失效，信息素贴的橙花味道在一点点被苦橙酒的味道侵略，吞噬。  
  
刚一靠近甜品店，肖战便觉得有些奇怪。直到一股似有若无的甜香钻进他的鼻子，彻底冲破了抑制剂最后的禁制。  
  
这充斥着空气里的果茶味道，似乎还夹杂着一丝牛奶的醇香。被信息素引地燥热的肖战瞬间通身冰凉，这，分明就是王一博的味道！  
  
他的小崽子，分化了。  
  
在外面！

  
忽然闯进的苦橙酒味浓烈而霸道，引得店内的Alpha 们都回过了头。肖战的目光越过几人落在王一博身上，几乎浑身的血液都凝固了。  
  
王一博的头发全湿了，他被情热染的绯红的脸上混着鲜血和汗液，他双眼失焦地靠趴在沙发扶手上，身下是散乱一地的碎瓷片。  
  
肖战被眼前的猩红刺激的失了理智，暴躁的情绪在心底翻滚，失控的信息素像突破桎梏的饿狼，带着极端骇人威慑气息瞬间笼罩了不大的空间。  
  
苦橙酒味迅速侵占了整个屋子，明明是无形的信息素气体此时像是因主人的怒气而有了实体，无情的吞噬空气，制住了所有人的呼吸。  
  
方才对着王一博狂暴的Alpha 们此时仿佛见到狼王的丧犬，带着满目惊恐的眸子瑟缩在一旁为他让路。  
  
肖战满身的戾气一直到靠近王一博 ，才慢慢收敛起来。王一博几乎被混杂的信息素抽干了所有的力气，他浑身难受，怎么也抬不起头来，被血染的淡粉的汗液顺着鬓角的发丝滴落。  
  
“一博 ，小崽子，没事了，没事了。”肖战有力的臂膀像一道城墙，将脆弱的王一博牢牢护在自己怀中，“哥来了，宝贝，别怕，别怕。”  
  
被人抱进怀里的瞬间，软着身子挣扎的人安静了下来，王一博缓缓抬起头来，把自己埋在了肖战的怀里，无意识地蹭着，想钻地更深钻进更安全的地方。  
  
肖战几乎不敢去碰他握着碎瓷片的手，轻轻捏住瓷片一角，颤抖着声音哄他，“乖，我们松手好不好，你手上都是血。”  
  
被血染透了的手随着肖战的声音慢慢松了力气，肖战看着他苍白的手指摊开，快速地将碎瓷片扔了开去。  
  
随着苦橙味道的减淡，果茶的香味又开始浓郁起来，肖战怕出去后引来更多Alpha 的骚乱，缓缓低头在王一博的后颈处的腺体上咬了一口。  
  
高浓度的Alpha 信息素瞬间安抚了躁动不安的王一博 ，浓郁的果香也慢慢淡了下去，果茶慢慢失去温度，又清甜起来。  
  
肖战脱了外套盖住王一博的头，一把将人抱了起来，意识混沌的王一博依然粘人，抬起双臂缠住了肖战的肩膀。  
  
贪婪的鬣狗苟着身子，尽管被苦橙酒味吓得双腿发软，眼睛却放肆地黏在肖战怀里的香甜上。  
  
肖战猛锐地捕捉到一丝威胁，目光恨不得变成尖刺戳瞎那赤裸的眼睛，“再多看他一眼，你可以试试。”  
  
瞬间暴涨的苦橙酒味吓得那人两股战战，差点双膝一软跪地。  
  
感受到怀里人轻轻攥住了自己的衣领，肖战收回目光，将人抱得更稳，眼底的冰渣瞬间融化，低声安抚道，“不怕啊，王一博小朋友，哥带你回家。”  
  


临时标记的效果很快更汹涌的情热盖过，王一博意识混沌不清，埋在黑暗里，身体本能地在肖战怀里磨蹭着，后面不停流出的湿滑液体让他整个人都失去了理智，像猫崽似的无意识啃咬着肖战的颈侧，尖锐的虎牙一点点磨蹭，时不时伸出柔软的舌尖轻舔。

他不知道自己在做什么，偶尔回转的神智让他觉得羞耻极了。  
  
脖颈到锁骨间的柔软和热烫让肖战几乎站不住，几次差点因为虎牙啮磨的刺痛把人给摔了。肖战小腹胀痛到他两眼发黑，硬生忍着欲望，释放信息素安抚怀中的人。  
  
肖战快被怀里磨人的家伙折腾疯了，手臂下意识地收的更紧，步子加快，开门时差点将钥匙拧断在锁眼里。  
  
穿过客厅，房门猛地撞上门框。  
  
肖战强忍着欲望给王一博清理伤口，奈何王一博手上的伤口深，好半天才止住血撒上药粉。  
  
带血的纱布扔了一地，肖战根本就顾不上这么多了，小崽子迷迷糊糊一直往他身上缠，肖战一边替他缠纱布，一边亲他，用信息素安抚着他。  
  
难以启齿的欲望充斥着整个大脑，王一博一只手被肖战抓着，空着的手迫不及待地去解胸前的扣子。  
  
这破衣服像是和他作对似的，半天怎么也解不开，弄得他整个人都烦躁了起来，干脆对肖战发起脾气来，“别管他了，你好烦啊。”  
  
肖战都要被他气笑了，轻咬了咬他那不听话的小崽子，“就让血一直流吗？一会儿我们要做的事把伤口挣开了，折腾的还是你。”  
  
这话似乎让王一博更气了。  
  
软趴趴湿腻腻的巴掌拍上脸颊的时候肖战都蒙了，虽然不疼，但很明显这是一个巴掌。

肖战快速地将纱布打好结，托着人就往上抱了抱，嘴唇刻意摩挲过王一博的耳廓，声音被情欲染的低哑，道，“我现在，就来管管你。”  
  
肖战急匆匆地脱去了王一博的衣服，被大力扯掉的衬衫纽扣落在地板上，骨碌碌地翻滚着。  
  
“唔……”王一博被肖战猛的发狠的攻势撩拨地头昏脑涨，禁不住从喉间溢出一声呻吟。  
  
肖战下身滚烫地发涨，两人交缠许久的唇齿分开，牵出几缕银丝。王一博地喘着，后颈因肖战又一波的动作高高扬起，肖战顺着精致漂亮的背，一哭作恶啃咬，在他白嫩的皮肤上留下一路的星星点点。  
  
他的腰窝，他柔软的双丘，稍稍一碰，后面那处粉红就会涌出湿滑的液体，染着果茶的甜香打湿了床单。  
  
王一博羞耻地擦脸埋进枕间，可肖战却不愿意放过他似的，一把将人捞起逼着他面对着自己。  
  
王一博通身都泛着羞耻地红，被吻得微肿的唇水光潋滟，脸颊绯红不敢看肖战的眼睛。肖战像逗他似的，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，手却使坏地沿着他的腰一点一点，蹭向他身后那早就湿软了的地方。  
  
肖战的手指在温暖潮湿的那处按揉，打转，惹得王一博一阵又一阵地颤抖，几乎哽咽着扑进肖战怀里，“别……别弄了……”  
  
“哦？不要吗？”肖战明智他的意思，却故意曲解地将手指拿开。  
  
王一博穴口难耐地收缩着，急得他都快哭了，几乎哀求道，“进来……后面……进来……”  
  
“叫声哥哥，就疼疼你。”肖战轻轻咬着他的耳廓，热烫的呼吸引得敏感的人又是一阵颤栗。  
  
还觉得不够，肖战的手指暧昧地染着他的穴口，轻叹道，“好湿啊……”  
  
王一博无措地扭着腰肢，将脸死死埋在在肖战颈边，黏黏糊糊的奶音染上了哭腔，软声道，“哥哥……好哥哥……”  
  
本也就只是想逗逗他，却没想到王一博会这么软这么听话。一声哥哥叫的他浑身都酥麻了，胀痛的小腹似有股热流在四处乱窜。  
  
手指刺进穴口瞬间带来的快感激地毫无防备的王一博猛叫出了声。肖战像被他的叫声刺激到，一把把人按压在了床上，涨得巨大的器物盯着穴口，一点一点往里蹭着。  
  
王一博头脑一片空白，只觉得有股电流从后穴席卷四肢百骸，身体本能地抱紧肖战，又害怕，又享受，凶猛地浪潮让他压根分不清自己是在呜咽，还是难耐地呻吟。  
  
肖战的每一下都又深又重，房间内Omega的香甜与Alpha 的辛烈不断交织，每狠狠摩擦过那一点敏感，王一博的穴口都会不自觉地绞地更紧，又湿又热地包裹着肖战的情欲。  
  
王一博在一阵又一阵的浪潮中迷失自我，肖战不断舔舐着他腺体处的牙印，是方才的临时标记。可他觉得远远不够，他想要咬穿它，想让小崽子永远永远，只能是自己的！  
  
“宝贝，让我标记你，好不好？”  
  
若不是肖战全身心都在王一博身上，说不定会错过那一声低弱的答应，欣喜若狂的他不带一丝犹豫地咬穿了王一博的腺体，浓郁的果香席卷他的口腔，大量象征着占有的信息素注入王一博的腺体。  
  
果茶香与苦橙酒的交换，交织，与融合。  
  
快感像潮水一般汹涌而上，将王一博整个淹没，白浊不受控制地喷出，热热烫烫地黏在两个人的皮肤上，甚至还有些粘在了肖战的嘴唇上。  
  
猛然释放像一次性抽干了王一博所有的力气，任身子从肖战身上滑落，缓过高潮的余韵，所有的神智，理智回笼，羞耻瞬间侵占了他所有的思想，后知后觉地开始哭起来。  
  
此时的哭声对肖战来说更像是催情剂，下身肿的更大了，将王一博的后穴填的更满。几秒停顿过后，一阵阵热烫的白浊喷射在柔软的肠壁上，激地人又是不断地颤抖。  
  
肖战的器物随着白浊从王一博的后穴滑出，陡然的空虚让王一博登时又红了眼睛，眼泪湿漉漉地挂在睫毛上，哭的一喘一喘的。  
  
看着好生可怜，好似方才的一切都是在欺负他似的。  
  
肖战俯身吻去他的眼泪，柔声哄道，“宝贝，别哭，这很正常，这样的你特别漂亮，你不知道自己有多香甜。”  
  
王一博感受到肖战在刻意释放信息素安抚他，别扭地偏过头去，嘟嘟囔囔地嫌弃道，“不要了，苦死了。”  
  
舒服的是他，嫌苦的也是他，肖战都不知道该气该笑，没办法，谁让他是小祖宗呢，只能哄着。  
  
最后王一博在肖战给他清理地时候就睡着了，肖战给他换了柔软的睡衣，又将消炎药掰碎了喂给他吃了。  
  
肖战理直气壮地向公司请了一周的假，陪着王一博度过了整个发情期。  
  
度过发情期恢复正常体力的王一博，第一件事就是把肖战压在墙上逼问，“说！你明明就是个Alpha ，为什么装Omega ！”  
  
“是因为怎么也没想到，一博会是Omega 啊。”肖战虽然不用再装柔弱了，但除了床上，哪儿舍得欺负王一博啊，只好继续解释，“虽然想过宝贝你也许只是晚分化，但觉得你看起来就算分化也一定是Alpha 啊。”  
  
大约是后半句话取悦的王一博，收回了横在肖战喉前的手臂。  
  
肖战心想，要早知道王一博会是Omega ，哪儿用得着费那么大劲，直接用信息素让他来个腿软先！  
  
不过这话打死肖战也不敢说出口了。  
  
他接下来要思考的，是怎么让王阿姨接受，自己宝贝儿子刚分化就被他给永久标记了的事实。


End file.
